


Demo da fic "Marvel's Childs"

by WalkerBicht



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkerBicht/pseuds/WalkerBicht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isso é só a demo da fic que eu escrevi, ainda está em progresso então algumas coisas podem mudar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demo da fic "Marvel's Childs"

**Sinopse:** E se eu te disse que os heróis e os vilões têm filhos? E se eu te disse que eles todos (ou quase todos)? Bem é isso que aconteceu, os heróis e vilões que você conhece, Homem de Ferro, Capitão América, Loki, etc, tem filhos. Então me acompanhe nessa história, vamos acompanhar esses garotos e seus pais nessa jornada.

 

**Capitulo 1- Apresentetion**

**Mattew pov’s on**

Oi eu sou o Mattew Rogers, mas pode me chamar de Mat. Bem, acho que você deve saber quem é meu pai pelo meu sobrenome, Steve Rogers, o Capitão América, a minha mãe é a Sharon Carter, mas meus pais se separaram quando eu era bebê, e a guarda ficou com meu pai.

Tenho um irmão, o Danny (Daniel), ele é meu irmão gêmeo e com certeza você não vai conseguir notar a diferença entre nós, única diferença são nossos olhos, os meus são levemente mais claros do que os dele. Nós dois somos loiros, olhos azuis e muito magros, meu pai disse que nós acabamos nascendo com alguns dos problemas que ele tinha antes do super-soro.

Nós dois estamos no primeiro ano do ensino médio, temos 16 anos. Já faz dois meses que as aulas começaram e ainda temos os mesmos amigos do nono ano. Agora nós estamos na escola, eu estou com a Nick (filha do tio Bucky) e a Isabella (filha do tio Sam).

Nick: Você trouce sua bombinha de asma?

Mattew: Sim.

Nick: E trouce o remédio para a pressão?

Mattew: Sim, eu trouce tudo Nick, não precisa se preocupar.

Isabella: É, você está matando o garoto, deixa ele respirar!

Nick: Só quero me certificar que ele esteja bem!

Nick tem cabelos castanhos ondulados, olhos azuis e pele clara, ela é mais alta do que eu e 4 messes mais velha. Isabella é negra, tem cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, e também é mais alta do que eu, só que 3 meses mais nova. Nick é super protetora comigo, acho que é porque o tio Bucky conta de quando o meu pai era antes do super soro, já a Isa é mais tranquila porque ela confia que eu posso fazer as coisas sozinho.

Drake: Desculpa atrapalhar a conversa sobre remédios, mas eu tenho que falar com esse garoto aqui.

Drake me puxou pelos braços até um corredor vazio da escola. Drake é filho do Tony, ele tem uma irmã que é 10 meses mais velha que ele. Ele tem cabelo preto, olhos castanhos, é bem mais alto que eu, 1 mês mais novo, muito bonito e meu namorado secreto. Ele me pressionou contra os armários, me puxou para um beijo bem molhado, nos separamos quando começamos a ficar sem ar.

Drake: Senti sua falta.

Mattew: Mas você me viu ontem!

Drake: Mas já senti sua falta.

Eu sorri e abracei ele, eu amo muito o Drake, ele é muito fofo.

**Danny pov’s on**

Oi eu sou o Daniel, mas me chamem Danny. Agora eu estou levando uma surra do Greg (filho do caveira vermelha) e do Leo (filho do Dr. Destino), de repente eles pararam de bater em mim e eu ouvi alguém gritado com eles, quando fui ver era o Bryan (filho do Ossos Cruzados), ele tem cabelos castanhos e que ficam penteados para o lado, os olhos dele são da mesma cor que o cabelo, ele é bem forte e também bem bonito e, por mais estranho que pareça, ele é uma das pessoas mais bondosas que eu já conheci.

Bryan: Você está bem?

Daniel: Sim, obrigado Bryan.

Bryan: De nada Danny. Agora a gente tem que ir para a aula então tchau.

Daniel: Tchau.

Com isso ele foi embora andando pelo corredor, eu fui na direção oposta e acabei encontrando a Sophia, ela é filha do Tony, ou seja, irmã do Drake.

Sophia: Oi migo!

Daniel: Oi Soph.

Sophia: Então, quais são as novas?

Daniel: Nada, mas posso fazer uma pergunta?

Sophia: Já fez, mas aceito outra.

Daniel: É muito errado estar afim do filho de um dos vilões que o seu pai mais odeia?

Sophia: Em questão de amor não, agora na questão de que seu pai poderia dar um tiro nele, sim. Por que? Está afim de alguém?

Daniel: N-Não, c-claro que não!

Sophia: Vai me conta!

Daniel: Está bem, eu gosto muito do Bryan. Ele é tão fofo!

Sophia: Ai meu deus meu migo tem um crush!

Daniel: Fala baixo!

Eu corei e ela começou a rir, Sophia é muito minha amiga assim como Nick e Isa, eu conto tudo para ela e ela conta tudo para mim. Nós dois fomos para a aula, ela viu que o Bryan estava sentado sozinho, Sophia me empurrou para o lado dele, Bryan sorriu para mim e eu corei, sentei ao lado dele e nós começamos a assistir a aula.

Bryan: Oi.

Daniel: Oi.

Bryan: Eu senti sua falta nessas férias.

Daniel: E-Eu também senti a sua falta.

Bryan: Seu pai ainda não gosta de mim né?

Daniel: Sim... Q-Quer dizer não, ele...

Bryan: Não se preocupa, meu pai não gosta de você também.... Na verdade, meu pai não gosta de praticamente ninguém.

Eu assenti e nós começamos a assistir a aula, percebi que ele estava desenhando no caderno dele e então eu vi que ele estava me desenhando e olha, ele desenha bem. Eu realmente gosto do Bryan, nós somos muito amigos só que nossos pais não gostam um do outro e por consequência eles não gostam que nós fiquemos juntos, sei que ele é filho de um vilão, mas ele tem uma alma boa!

**Sophia pov’s on**

O dia na escola acabou. Todos estavam indo embora, abracei Danny e Math antes que eles fossem com o pai deles, também abracei Nick e Isa, somos melhores amigas. Eu e Drake fomos até o carro do meu pai, ele sentou na frente e eu atrás.

Sophia: Oi papai!

Drake: Oi pai!

Tony: Oi filhos.

Ele começou a dirigir para casa. Ah é mesmo! Você que está lendo não sabe, nossa escola só tem filhos de heróis e vilões, porque o governo tem medo de que nós podemos ter os poderes dos nossos pais e nós podemos machucar alguém, o que não faz o mínimo sentido, mas ok.

Sophia: Papai hoje você está tão bonito, fez alguma coisa no cabelo?

Tony: Eu não vou te dar um cachorro Sophia.

Sophia: Aff pai!

Drake: Isso mesmo pai, então falando nisso você está...

Tony: Eu não vou te dar um gato Drake.

Drake: Vou pedir para a mamãe, ela ia deixar.

Tony: Eu e sua mãe não estamos mais juntos e você sabe muito bem disso, a Pepper está muito ocupada com a empresa, ela não pode ficar discutindo isso.

Drake: O Danny e o Math têm um cachorro e um gato.

Tony: Porque o Steve quer ter um gato e um cachorro. Além disso o cachorro e o gato iam ficar me atrapalhando nos projetos.

Sophia: Então faz uma armadura para nós!

Tony: Já falei que isso depende das notas de vocês!

Drake: Aff então e jeito nenhum vou ter uma armadura.

Sophia: Se você passasse mais tempo estudando do que batucando por aí, você tiraria notas boas.

Tony: Ela tem razão.

Drake gemeu e ficou vendo a paisagem. Chegamos em casa, saímos do carro, almoçamos e fomos para os nossos quartos, sentei na minha mesinha e comecei a fazer um desenho de um vestido que eu imaginei em quanto estava na aula. Quando estava no meio do desenho meu starkphone vibrou, peguei ele e vi que era uma mensagem no Whatzapp no grupo dos _“Amigos heroicos, ou nem tanto”_

**_Danny: Gente está chegando perto do meu aniversário e do Math e meu pai pensou em dar uma festa aqui em casa. Ele vai sair então só vai ficar a gente na casa_ **

**_Drake: EU VOU!!!_ **

**_Nick: YAY FESTA! Eu também vou._ **

**_Isa: Eu também vou Danny. Que dia vai ser?_ **

**_Danny: Meu pai disse que pode ser amanhã as 22._ **

**_Bryan_** (ele está no grupo porque o Danny pediu para adicionar ele) ** _: Acho que não vou, é quase certeza._**

**_Danny: Ah, que pena_ ** **_L_ **

**_Misti: Danny sua paixão pode ser vista de Asgard..._ **

**_Danny: O BRYAN É SÓ MEU AMIGO!_ **

**_Math: Aham sei, não foi isso que você falou._ **

**_Danny: AH É?! E VOCÊ COM O DRAKE?_ **

**_Drake: Somos amigos, só amigos! Mas enfim, quem mais vai?_ **

**_Misti: Eu vou._ **

**_Yan: Eu vou ver com os meus pais se eu posso._ **

O pessoal começou a falar quem ia na festa, deixei o celular no silencioso e continuei o desenho. Quando terminei guardei ele junto com os outros que eu tinha feito. Meu pai não sabe, mas eu quero muito ser estilista, eu gosto muito de moda e acho muito bom fazer roupas, mas acho que ele quer que eu faça alguma coisa que nem ele.

 

 

 

 

 

**Capitulo 2- Party**

**Danny pov’s on**

Hoje é minha festa, meu pai deixou eu e o Math faltarmos na escola para arrumar a casa. Eram 21h e 50min, eu estava sentado no sofá esperando o pessoal chegar, então alguém bateu na porta. Meu pai ainda nem tinha saído, ele ia sair com os vingadores, eles iam jogar boliche ou alguma coisa assim. Me levantei e fui até a porta, abri e me surpreendi quando era o Bryan com o pai dele.

Daniel: Bryan você veio!

Bryan: É eu vim.

Steve: É ele veio com o pai dele né?

Eu olhei para o lado e meu pai estava aqui. Dava para perceber a tensão entre nossos pais, então o Math salvador da pátria e do mundo veio me ajudar.

Mattew: Bryan entra vamos jogar FIFA 2014.

Bryan: Ok, você vem Danny?

Danny: Sim eu vou.

Bryan: Pai eu te ligo quando eu for para me buscar. Tchau.

Brock: Tchau.

O pai do Bryan foi embora. Papai fechou a porta e voltou para o quarto dele para se arrumar, nós três começamos a jogar, no meio do jogo chegou mais alguém meu pai foi abrir a porta e nós três fomos ver quem era.

Steve: Tony, Drake, Sophia, oi.

Drake: OI!

Sophia: Oi tio. DANNY, MATH MEUS LOIRINHOS VENHAM AQUI QUE EU TROUCE PRESENTES!

Drake: Eu também.

Drake e Soph vieram até nós e nos abraçaram, cumprimentaram o Bryan e começaram a nos dar os presentes. Eu olhei para os nossos pais, eles estavam no maior clima romântico, meu pai contou para mim que ele tem uma quedinha pelo Tony, e eu acho que eles formam um casal muito bonito!

Steve: Danny, Math eu e o Tony já vamos encontrar com os outros, se comportem e por favor não baguncem tanto a casa.

Daniel: Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Mattew: Eu também.

Steve: Por que eu ainda me preocupo?

Eles foram embora e nós fomos para a sala. Soph ligou o som e colocou uma música da Kary Perry, com o tempo os outros foram chegando, nós estávamos vendo Bryan, Drake e Misti (filha do tio Thor e da tia Jane) jogando Call Of Duty modo Zombie.

Bryan: Drake na sua direita!

Drake: Eita porra! Ta vindo muito zumbi! Me ajuda porra!

Bryan: Eu também estou meio complicado aqui!

Misti: Dois noobs vocês! Da licença que eu ajudo.

Então a senhora “da licença que eu ajudo” morreu assim como os outros. Eles gemeram de frustração, então Drake sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Drake: Gente vamos jogar verdade ou desafio?

Todos concordaram, Drake pegou uma garrafa de coca de 500mls, nós fizemos uma roda e Drake colocou a garrafa no meio, então ele girou ciando: Nick responde, Soph pergunta.

Sophia: Verdade ou desafio?

Nick: Verdade.

Sophia: De quem você está afim?

Nick: Desafio;

Sophia: Eu te desafio a beijar quem você gosta.

Nick: Eu te odeio Stark!

Sophia: Eu também te amo miga.

Nick se levantou, foi até o Yan (filho adotivo do tio Bruce e da tia Natasha) e o beijou. Ela voltou para o lugar dela super corada

Sophia: Antes da gente continuar só uma coisa, não vale mudar de verdade para desafio, ou de desafio para verdade, você tem que fazer o que você pediu!

Nick virou a garrafa e caiu: Eu pergunto, Math responde.

Daniel: Verdade ou desafio?

Mattew: Verdade.

Daniel: É verdade que você e o Drake estão namorado?

Mattew: Não, não é! De onde vocês tiram isso?

Daniel: OK, ok vamos acreditar em você.

Girei a garrafa e caiu na Isa com a Misti. O jogo foi continuando até que caiu eu com a Nick, ela pergunta eu respondo.

Nick: Verdade ou desafio?

Danny: Desafio.

Nick: Desafio você a beijar o Bryan.

Danny: E-Eu não vou fazer isso.

Nick: Por que não?

Todos olharam para mim naquele momento, meu deus que nervoso.

Mattew: Gente vamos mudar de jogo né?

Drake: É, vamos jogar o jogo da garrafa, vamos ver quem vai beijar quem.

Drake girou a garrafa e caiu ele com o Math. Eles se beijaram como se aquilo já tivesse sido feito várias vezes antes, o jogo foi seguindo e foi muito engraçado. Bryan com o Drake, Math com a Isa, Nick com a Misti, Misti e Ian, Isa e eu, eu com o Drake, e por aí vai. Só que aí aconteceu uma coisa....

Nick: O Math com o Danny!

Danny: Nem vem eu não vou beijar meu irmão!

Mattew: Nem eu!

Drake: Anda meninos, arquem com as consequências!

Eu e Math bufamos de raiva, fui até ele e sentei ao seu lado. A gente tentava se beijar mas travava no meio, respirava e tentava de novo, até que eles começaram a gritar com nós dois, acho que Math ficou cansado daquilo, ele pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou. O beijo durou alguns minutos, não posso dizer que foi ruim nem que foi bom, mas posso dizer que foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já fiz! Eu fiquei sentado ao lado dele porque não queria mais correr o risco de beijar meu irmão. Nós trocamos de jogo e começamos a jogar eu nunca, só que com coca cola, a noite foi seguindo até que nossos pais chegaram, todos começaram a ir embora.

**Mattew pov’s on**

Já fazia uma hora que a festa acabou, eu estava no meu quarto jogando no computador, então o Drake me mandou uma mensagem

**_Drake: Meu love abre a janela por favore._ **

Me levantei e fui até a janela, a abri e olhei para fora, Drake estava no quintal sorrindo.

Drake: Seu cachorro quase me mordeu.

Mattew: Bem feito, anda logo entra.

Drake subiu até minha janela (que era no segundo andar), já fizemos isso tantas vezes que ele faz isso com naturalidade. Ele chegou até o parapeito e me beijou, dei espaço para ele entrar

Drake: Sabe uma coisa que eu achei muito sexy hoje?

Mattew: O que?

Drake: Você beijando seu irmão, achei aquilo muito sexy.

Dei um soco nele, voltei a sentar no computador e fiquei olhando do Facebook. Drake me abraçou e começou a beijar meu pescoço, sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

Mattew: Drake não, meu pai está em casa.

Drake: Por favor! A última vez que nós transamos foi nas férias!

Mattew: Mas e se ele ouvir?

Drake: Ele não vai, prometo.

Mattew: Ugh, ok.

Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha, me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama deitando por cima de mim. Nós começamos a nos beijar com fervor, quebramos o beijo só para tirarmos nossas blusas, ele mudou os beijos para o meu pescoço, eu suprimia os gemidos que ameaçavam sair.

**Daniel pov’s on**

Estava na minha cama vendo Carrie a Estranha de 2013, hoje é sexta então eu posso ficar acordado até tarde. Eu conseguia ouvir alguns murmúrios do quarto do Math, sabia que era o Drake, ele pode tentar mentir o quanto quiser, mas eu sei que eles estão namorando.

Era bem a hora em que cai sangue em cima da Carrie quando alguém me mandou uma mensagem. Peguei o ceular em quanto riam da Carrie, era o Bryan.

**_Bryan: Oi._ **

**_Danny: Oiii._ **

**_Bryan: está fazendo o que?_ **

**_Danny: Vendo Carrie a estranha, e você?_ **

**_Bryan: Eu estou na cabana abandonada na floresta com o Leo, Greg, Lara e a Nathallie._ **

**_Danny: O que eles estão fazendo?_ **

**_Bryan: Discutindo para ver se vão jogar papel higiênico na casa do Logan._ **

**_Danny: Nossa que idiotice._ **

**_Bryan: Eu sei, mas eles são meus amigos, então só vou acompanhar._ **

**_Danny: Você não quer sair comigo?_ **

**_Bryan: Tipo agora?_ **

**_Danny: É, agora._ **

**_Bryan: Ok pode ser._ **

**_Danny: Bate na minha janela que meu pai não pode saber que eu saí._ **

**_Bryan: Beleza._ **

Deixei o celular na mesa de canto, desliguei a TV e fui vestir uma outra roupa. Peguei uma camisa azul com um panda nela, calças jeans escuras, tênis all star preto e uma jaqueta jeans preta. Sentei na cama e fiquei esperando o Bryan, levou uma meia hora, mas ele veio. Desci pela janela e andei até ele.

Bryan: Oi.

Daniel: Oi, então onde a gente vai?

Bryan: Já sei, vem comigo.

Ele segurou minha mão e eu corei bastante. Bryan foi me levando pelas ruas, então nós chegamos na floresta e ele foi correndo pelas arvore, ainda segurando minha mão, quando nós chegamos era uma clareira, com um lago que refletia a luz do luar.

Daniel: Nossa que bonito.

Bryan: É eu sei.

Ele se sentou perto do lago, andei até o lado dele e sentei. Nós estávamos olhando as estrelas e a floresta, dava para ouvir alguns lobos uivando ao longe, nossas mãos estavam muito perto uma da outra e eu queria muito segurar a mão dele, mas provavelmente ele não gosta de mim.

Bryan: Danny, você gosta de alguém na escola?

Daniel: Sim.

Bryan: Quem é?

Daniel: Prefiro não contar. Mas e você, tem alguém especial?

Bryan: Sim.

Daniel: Me conta quem é.

Bryan: Não, eu não vou contar. Sabe eu realmente gosto desse alguém, mas provavelmente não é correspondido.

Daniel: O meu também provavelmente não é correspondido.

Ele assentiu e nós continuamos olhando as estralas.


End file.
